Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of driving the same.
Description of Related Art
In response to the growth of the information society, there is an increasing demand for various types of image display devices. Currently, various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs) and organic light-emitting diode displays (OLEDs) are used.
Display devices such as LCDs and OLEDs drive a panel at a fixed drive frequency regardless of the type of input image. Therefore, although an input image may be almost still, as in a document, power consumption constantly occurs due to voltage transition or data transition.
An LCD is a device which includes an array substrate including thin-film transistors (TFTs), an upper substrate including, for example, a color filter and/or black matrix, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the substrates. The LCD displays an image by adjusting the orientation of the liquid crystal layer in response to an electric field applied between two electrodes in a pixel area and thus controlling the transmittance of light.
The LCD is driven by inversion driving in which polarity inversion occurs between adjacent liquid crystal cells and by a frame period in order to reduce direct current (DC) offset components and suppress the deterioration of the liquid crystal. Here, the LCD is constantly driven by the same inversion driving regardless of the type of image signals.
Display devices such as LCDs and OLEDs always operate in the same mode regardless of the types of images, sometimes causing waste during power consumption. In particular, although the inversion driving and the driving speed are main reasons for power consumption in LCDs, they are always constant regardless of the types of image signals, thereby sometimes causing waste during power consumption.